


no blinding light

by afluffykiwi



Series: the bitter birdflash chronicles [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Endgame, M/M, it's still really sad, wally's powers are killing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally’d forgotten that Dick could sound so young, with what’s been happening as of late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no blinding light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldxcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/gifts).



_ 12:30 UTC _

“What do you  _ mean, _ you’re dying?”

Wally’d forgotten that Dick could sound so young, with what’s been happening as of late. As much as he hated the thought- he was very much like Batman. He was a good leader, he got the job done. He could make the sacrifices necessary.

He’d forgotten that Dick never wanted to be like that. 

He hated himself for making him do this, but what was another thing to hate- something that wasn’t going to matter soon, anyways.

“I mean just that. I’m dying. I have been for a long time.” The suit seemed to constrict around him with every word, making him fidget.

He glanced away when he couldn’t stand the shocked and pained look on Dick’s face. Nineteen, that was so young. He could remember when he was nineteen and his world was falling apart. Of course Dick’s nineteen would be the same.

“W-what- why-” A look of realization swept over his face- he was always too smart for his own good- and he made a sound like all the wind hand been socked out of him. “Your powers?”

_ What else could it have been? _

He nodded slowly, tongue suddenly thick and heavy in his mouth.

“How long have you known?”

He was silent, even when Dick’s hands grabbed his shoulders, shook him.

“ **Damn it,** Wally, how long have you known?”

“Since…” He started, cleared his throat, tried again. “Maybe… five, six years?”

Dick froze for a moment before bewildered rage took his expression and twisted it, fingers gripping painfully into his skin.

“Six years? Six fucking years? And you didn’t tell anyone. Because if you  _ had  _ I would’ve found out. And if you _ had _ , you could’ve gotten help! You didn’t have to die! You didn’t have to go through this alone-  _ damn it! _ ” He yelled. “How could you let me think I wouldn’t lose you? How can you leave me like this?”

Oh. Ow. His eyes snapped up, mouth opening as a wounded noise escaped him. The sound seemed to flip a switch in Dick’s demeanor and he crushed the speedster to his chest, shaking.

“ _ I can’t lose you… _ ”

“I tried to get help.” He croaked, arms coming up to wind around Dick’s shoulders. “From Star Labs. Worked on this for years. No luck. The only thing that could slow it down was-”

“Not using your powers.” Dick finished for him. “That’s why you quit.”

The hollowness Dick’s voice took on sent a thrill of fear through Wally, and he squeezed him closer. 

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have fought with you if I’d have known.”

“Because I thought that if you hated me, it’d make it easier for you when I died.”

The younger man in his arms flinched at that, pulling him in more. Wally’s face pressed to Dick’s shoulders- oh, when did he get so much taller?- and he sighed a little.

“I… all that time on break could’ve been time spent together.” It felt like Dick was crying. He couldn’t see, though, and he knew Dick had training to hide emotions from his voice .The steadiness of it meant nothing. And the faint tremble in his shoulders could’ve been anything, really. “God- Wally, please. Please don’t leave me.”

Wally let out a tiny, pained sigh, shifting enough to see Dick’s face, to hold it in his cupped palms and press a kiss to his lips. He forced a watery smile and nodded slightly.

“After the world is saved, I won’t leave your side. Not until-”

Dick stopped him with another kiss, pulling him even closer until nothing existed save for Dick’s lips, his scent, the taste of his tears-

 

_ 13:48 UTC _

_ Kid Flash has ceased _


End file.
